Pobre Hinata
by To a World Without Trash Fics
Summary: Fic tensa, com direito a Hinata volúvel, Kiba apaixonado e emo, Naruto pegador, Neji aparecendo DO NADA, e cachorros secundarios. Se você ainda está com coragem, a hora é agora. Clique já, e começe a ler, pq agr ja era! Muahahah


**Pobre Hinata.**

**Prólogo: Fic relacionada à Naruto, ao qual Kiba é apaixonado pela Hinata. Ciúmes e hormônios á flor da pele (literalmente). Leitor querido, prepare-se para ler uma fanfic honradamente ripada por Ayu e Hime, cheia de incoerências, falta de concordância verbal e entre as frases; fora os maravilhosos erros gramaticais e os parágrafos inexistentes. [Se não tens estômago forte para com as situações acima citadas, NÃO LEIA!]**

**[É o nosso trabalho...]**

**Título original dessa fubanga: **Love Hinata **[Ayu: Love Hinata? Da onde eu conheço esse nome? Que dejavú...] [Hime: É porque são inúmeras as fics idiotas com o mesmo nome. :/]**

**Au****tor from hell**: .Teen.**Censura**: Livre **[Ayu: Sinto pena das crianças que lerão isso.] [Hime: Tirem as crianças da sala!_"]**

**Gênero**: Comédia romântica **[Ayu: Estou com medo de começar a ler...] [Hime: FODEO!]**

**Capitulo 1 Parte 1 [Ayu: Essa joça só tem um capítulo?] [Hime: QUÊ? Tem duas partes? Acho que não agüento não...#Hime engole a bílis#] **

Meu nome é Kiba. **[Hime: E o meu é Hime 8D]** **[Ayu: Ayu, tesa... digo, prazer 8D]**

Tenho 12 anos, há muitos dias atrás, eu resolvi me desafiar o "Amor". **[Ayu: Me desafiar? Ok, ok, continua...]** **[Hime: OMG, cadê a pontuação? QUER ME MATAR LOGO NO COMEÇO?;-;]**

Espero que estejam preparados, pois o amor não é uma simples brincadeira, ele é um sentimento, ele é o **[Ayu: Alguém me explique porque tem um "o" perdido aqui?] [Hime: É porque ele é burro, fia!'-']** a união, a solidão... **[Hime: ...Também não sei o que comentar, porque está triste a coisa aqui. Se esse é o começo, não pretendo ver o fim. Mas vamos lá. #Hime senta de pernas de roda e pega um cigarro#] **Não é um motivo para ter raiva, mas sim para sentir orgulho de si mesmo, espero que essas palavras façam você entender, que isso não é uma brincadeira, **[Ayu: Ponto final existe, ok.]** **[Hime: Gente, essa anta nunca teve aula de redação? Como quer escrever uma fic (e olha que é FIC!) se não comparece as aulas?]** quer um conselho? **[Ayu: No, thanks.] [Hime: Vindo de você? Não mesmo!]**

Pare de ler, pois essa historia não das melhores **[Ayu: Eu queria parar de ler! Ainda bem que ele avisa os desavisados de plantão.]** **[Hime: Ele nem conjuga verbo!#Hime se mata com um garfo# Ainda bem que ele sabe que é ruim, g-zuz.]**, mas se quiser continuar lendo, vai em frente...**[Ayu: Fazer o que, é o nosso trabalho #Ayu pega um baseado#] [Hime: É nóes! #Hime toma rum#]**

Estava passeando com Akamaru antes de encontrar com a Hinata e Shino, **[Ayu: Aee, e ponto final? Como faz?]** **[Hime: "encontrar com A"? Pelamordediôs, faça uma aula de gramática antes de escrever, pelamor!POUPENOS DESTA DESGRAÇA!]** passeando e pensando **[Ayu: Os dois ao mesmo tempo? Que proeza! Eu não consigo!] [Hime: Será que ele não notou que já tinha colocado "passeando" antes? Realmente, Ayu, para uma pessoa que escreve desse jeito, passear e pensar é uma proeza divina!]**, quando percebi que estava perto da casa da Hinata **[Ayu: Mas não já ia se encontrar com ela?] [Hime: Vai que ela tinha esquecido ;-;]**, passei na casa dela para conversa antes de se encontrar com a professora Kurenai** [Ayu: Mas não ia se encontrar com a Hinata e o Shino? Não animal #fala com ela mesma#, ela já tava indo pra casa da Hinata, e o Shino, e... Perai, NÃO FAZ SENTIDO! #pega o facão#] [Hime: "VAI MORRER! VAI MORRER!"]**, chegando a casa dela ouvi frases românticas **[Hime: Comeu o "r" ou você não sabe mesmo flexionar verbo? Perae, você ou ela foi se encontrar? CADÊ A PORRA DO PONTO FINAL? Frases românticas? Tipo melosas? Gostei não...]**, olhei por um buraco **[Ayu: Buraco? A casa da Hinata é esburacada?Que pobreza...tsc.][Hime: Bem vinda á história fubanga de Naruto. Moramos na favela e comemos merda.] **e observei o Naruto e a Hinata se beijando, fiquei por dentro muito nervoso **[Ayu: E nervoso por fora? Dá?] [Hime: Como assim? Você não estava ouvindo as frases melosas? Mais uma vez, o maldito ponto final...LOL. É. Não dá para ficar nervoso por fora, né?8D'] **até lembrar de uma frase dita pela Hinata. **[#Hime prefere não comentar onde raios estão os dois pontos#]**

- Você Kiba-kun **[Hime: Engraçado, o nome dele é Você Kiba-kun?]** só pensa em você mesmo, o Naruto não é assim com você falou: Idiota, fracassado, ele é melhor que você. **[Hime: Hã? Como assim? Ela não era meiga?] [Ayu: Muito bom! Você acaba de xingar a Hinata, Kiba.] [Hime: Nada, a Hinata que é volúvel!]**

Sai andando **[Hime: Mudou para terceira pessoa do nada! º0º] [Ayu: CORRAM PARA AS MONTANHAS!]** com o Akamaru da casa da Hinata quando o Naruto saiu da casa dela, olhei **[Hime: Voltou para a primeira... O autor deve ser uma pessoa volúvel e inconstante.] [Ayu: SE DECIDE LOGO PORRA!] **pensando como ela podia ter se interessado num garoto desses, Naruto **[Hime: #pega um punhal# Vou matar esse desgraçado. E não me segurem!][Ayu: "Toma gostosa, lapada na rachada, você pede que eu te dou, lapada na rachada" (8)]** de longe gritou: **[Hime: ALELUIA, OS DOIS PONTOS!] [Ayu: AAAH, ONDE TODOS OS PONTOS FINAIS FORAM PARAR? SÓ TEM VIRGULAS (e agr um dois pontos)!] [Hime: O autor colocou no c*]**

-Kiba-kun! **[Ayu: Deu alok no dedo do autor] [Hime: Haja pontos de exclamação!]**

Olhei para trás e acenei, foi quando **[Hime: Hã? De onde apareceu esse "Foi"? Acre?]**, ele veio correndo me cumprimenta. **[Ayu: Comprimenta? Uai, cumpadí, farta um "r" ai sô!]**

- Olá Naruto-kun,tudo bem com você? **[Hime: "Não, e você? #saca a tesoura#"]** - falei com um desprezo na cara **[Hime: Compartilho este sentimento contigo pela tua fanfic.] [Ayu: AAAAH, e pontos finais?] [Hime: Novamente, esse autor tarado fez coisas feias com a Língua Portuguesa...]**

- tudo **[Ayu: Letra maiúscula existe!]** e você **[Ayu: Não acredito... Agora são as interrogações que sumiram. Uhu. #fuma pó podre#]**... Você veio chamar a Hinata?- falou naruto **[Ayu: Agora me vem nome próprio com letra minúscula. Com o que o autor estava na cabeça quando escreveu isso?LSD?] [Hime: Nomes próprios também apresentam letra maiúscula. Ayu, me tira daqui, esse cara é uma anta! Precisamos mesmo fazer isso?T_T] [Ayu: Agüente firme pequeno gafanhoto, eu estou aqui com você.] [Hime: Medo ._.'] **com uma cara de feliz

Cheguei perto do Naruto e notei que a Hinata estava saindo da casa conversando com Neji-kun **[Ayu: CARALHO, mas não era o Naruto que estava de sacanagem com ela lá dentro? DAONDE O NEJI APARECEU?] [Hime: Assim você faz meu diafragma ir para o espaço, Ayu!XD] ,**eu e Naruto acenamos para dar um "OI", **[Hime: Frases totalmente incoerentes. Merece um "tchau" com o dedo supremo.] [Ayu: Eu ri do dedo supremo, QQQQZÃO]**

Ela e o Neji vieram nas nossas direções** [Hime: Como assim "nas nossas"? Primeiro, devia ser "em nossa" PORQUE VOCES ESTÃO JUNTOS; segundo, eu não quero que ela venha para cá; e terceiro, cadê o maldito ponto final, infeliz? Brigou com ele?], **olhei para o olho **[Ayu: O olho? Ela só tem um?] [Hime: Pelo jeito, ela é caolha.] **da Hinata, que estava focado com o do Naruto, **[Ayu: AAH, letra maiúscula depois de vírgula... #tique nervoso#] [Hime: Haja ignorância...#dá mais uma bebericada no rum#] **Morrendo de ciúme peguei o Akamaru na mão, e sai correndo para não arranjar **[Hime: Como assim? Achei que ele fosse usar o Akamaru como shuriken –q] [Ayu: Afinal, onde Akamaru estava na historia toda?] [Hime: Verdade, tadinho! Personagem secundário!] [Ayu: Eu caguei porrolhos com a shuriken Akamaru, qqqq]** confusão com o Naruto **[Ayu: Homofobia?] [Hime: Preconceito nooo! D:]**

Hinata e Naruto, Neji **[Ayu: Hinata e Naruto, Neji? Que isso, nome de dorgas? #Ayu corta os pulsos#] [Hime: Nova dorga no mercado? Eu quero, porque depois dessa, é impossível sobreviver!] **olharam para mim correndo com uma cara de confusos, correndo e correndo **[Hime: Até eu to confusa, cara! Tive que reler a frase.]** até encontrar uma arvore **[Hime: Árvore tem acento, onegai.]** **[Ayu: Perai, não era você, o Kiba, que estava correndo? Agora deu de a Hinata e Naruto, Neji correrem também?] [Hime: Impossível de entender. Ou é uma pessoa com três cabeças ou a droga tem pernas.]**, subi nela **[Ayu: Ah... Agora foi você que subiu na árvore...] [Hime: Ele se dorgou, gents!º-º #procura a veia para se dorgar também#]**, lá em cima **[Ayu: Subi nela, lá em cima! Brilhante!] [Hime: Ainda bem que foi para cima. Já pensou se ele sobe para baixo?]** comecei a chorar, **[Ayu: Emo?] [Hime: Revelações, gents!] **chorando e lembrando os momentos com a Hinata-san, quando e **[Ayu: Por acaso são os cogumelos que fumei ou esse "e" apareceu do nada?]** **[Hime: "...quando e onde nós fazíamos séksu..."] **protegia-a nas missões, quando eu a fazia parar de chorar, e percebi que estava completamente apaixonado pela Hinata. **[Ayu: Vou vomitar...] [Hime: Depois dessa, quero assistir O Grito.]**

Olhei para ver se alguém tava vindo **[Hime: "... quando fui atacado por uma kunai e morri!" 8D] [Ayu: E fim! EEEE, UHU, HUAHDUISAEREUOAsjcnklsdo-0fcdsjfui43bgfdsm~fjdi.,pojwofrnekcl #Ayu sofre taquicardia por tamanha falta de sentido#]** e vi a Hinata **[Ayu: Quantos "vindos"...] [Hime: O autor é pirralho, não sabe conjugar. /fato] **vindo na minha direção, chegou mais perto onde eu tava e exclamou: **[Hime: "Você é um completo analfabeto!"]**

- nossa **[Ayu: Ae, letra maiúscula!]** não sabia que Kiba-kun dava em arvores! **[#Ayu fura seus olhos com um alfinete e Hime arranca suas unhas com um alicate#]**

Cai da arvore com Akamaru, **[Ayu: Coitado do Akamaru, porque ele tem que cair junto com você? u.ú]** **[Hime: Coitado do Akamaru! ;-;]** olhei para Hinata com um sorriso feliz **[Hime: Sorriso triste, dá?]**, mais por dentro de mim estava todo envergonhado **[Hime: Agora, senhores e senhoras leitores, imaginem um estômago envergonhado!] [Ayu: EU IMAGINEI! Medo .'] **, Hinata devolveu o sorriso rindo **[Ayu: Devolveu o sorriso rindo, ok, ok]**, me levantei peguei o Akamaru e pensei sobre o comentário que ela ia dar **[Ayu: Ele é vidente?]** quando eu sair **[Ayu: Passado, presente e futuro, tudo junto e misturado (8)] [Hime: O autor é vidente, cara! Devia constar isso no começo da fic.] **correndo daquele jeito, sem falar nem um tchau **[Ayu: Respira no final da frase.] [Hime: Ele deve ser muito ansioso...]**

- Vamos juntos?- perguntei com a maior vergonha **[Ayu: Mas ele não ia sair correndo sem dar nenhum tchau?] [Hime: Sei lá, não entendi porra alguma dessa merda.]**

- Vamos Kiba-kun **[Hime: G-zuz, é mais anta que o anterior! Esta ainda aceita o convite!] [Ayu: E o ponto foi comido pelo lobo-mau.] [Hime: Acho que foi por outra pessoa...]**

Indo para o lugar marcado para o grupo 7 se encontrar **[Ayu: TIME 7? QUE MERDA, O GRUPO DO KIBA NÃO ERA O 8? PQP, MORTE AO AUTOR.] [Hime:"VAI MORRER!VAI MORRER!"]**, Hinata tropeça numa pedra, **[Hime: Meio Death Note isso, né? Ele está flexionando o verbo de uma maneira totalmente estranha...]** dou um impulso para segura-lá, a pego pela sua mão direita e puxei com o maior cuidado **[Hime: MELODRAMA, ECA! Verbos ridículos.] [Ayu: Nãaao, ele puxa com o maior cuidado, usando o verbo no passado, sendo que antes estava no presente, E ISSO TA ME DEIXANDO PUTA DA VIDA, PQP, Q ANIMAL, VOLTA PRO ZOOLÓGICO! Adogo peguigo-Q] [Hime: Odeio autores iniciantes...]**, virei ela e olhei para o seu olho **[Ayu: Hinata é Ciclope? Onde raios cabeludos foi parar o outro olho?] [Hime: ELA É CAOLHA, JÁ DISSE! É A ÚNICA SITUAÇÃO HUMANAMENTE POSSÍVEL!]** e sentir os meus hormônios queimando **[Ayu: Chamem os bombeiros!] [Hime: Haja fogo! E o pior é que é nos "países baixos"!G_G]** com uma vontade de beijar ela, de me declarar para ela **[Hime: "...e fazer coisas indecentes com ela na mesa..."]**, mais conseguir controlei **[Ayu: WTF? Conseguir controlei? #Ayu não agüenta mais o erros de português e se joga no poço#] **os meus a **[Ayu: Da onde veio esse "a" modafoca from hell?] **hormônios, ela meio assustada **[Hime: Óbvil!]** e envergonhada. Sabia a **[Hime: Sabia a?] [Ayu: Sabiá?]** que aquele momento ia durarer **[#Ayu pega um dicionário para procurar o que caralhos significa durarer#] [#Hime tendo ataque cardíaco#] **para sempre

Fim **[Ayu: AE, e sem ponto final-qq] [Hime: Digno do autor, claro.] **

**Ayu vai para um bar beber todas para esquecer o que acabou de ler **

**Hime se apóia nos ombros dela para não cair porque é fraca no rum **

**Hime: Olha, eu vou para o Inferno, mesmo, pois com esta "falha de comunicação" é impossível ripar sem ir para o Céu.**

**Ayu: Se você agüentou ler essa porra até o final, parabéns! Mas eu não me responsabilizo pelos neurônios queimados. (Já foi o Tico, agr só falta o Teço, lalalal)**


End file.
